


I Got Rhythm

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Danger, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh is inexplicably irresistible in dangerous situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Rhythm

It's not as though Iroh ever _intends_ for this sort of thing to happen.

The way he has come to understand it is this:

There are leaders who instill quiet fortitude in the men and women who follow them into the fray. There are leaders who inspire strength and supernatural courage during heat of battle. There are leaders who stand a step above, subjects of admiration and fiercest loyalty.

And then there is Iroh. Who inevitably gets laid.

* * *

_"Faster, Naga!"_

The cold air lashes him as they fly over the snow, and whenever the polar bear dog takes a hard turn, Iroh finds himself thrown forward against a beautiful young woman who―he has no reason to have been informed―just broke up with her boyfriend.

The city is burning; the world as they know it trembles, poised to fall into chaos. But Asami Sato is pressed close against him, warm and tense, and when he hurriedly puts space between them with a muttered apology, she looks over her shoulder with smoky eyes.

"It's okay," she says softly. Her red lips curve, and her long eyelashes dip.

No, he tells himself sternly. Absolutely not.

* * *

He really needs to invest in sturdier shirts.

One would think it would be simpler to strip off what little is left, but Iroh has learned from experience that shirtlessness combined with being held captive only leads to secret lair sex. This wisdom pays off when he finds himself tied up to sixteen-year-old boy who keeps―accidentally, for the sake of argument―touching his ass. 

Iroh catches Bolin's wrist and squeezes it in what he hopes is a reassuring and not flirtatious manner. "Hey," he says. "It's going to be okay."

He feels the kid ease a little. Then the hand is right back on his ass.

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" he asks, his voice heavy with resignation.

"That is a negative, sir."

 _Sir._ Agni help him.

* * *

The thing is, he almost gets away clean this time. 

"Almost" being the operative word.

He is huddled together with Bolin and Asami at the rendezvous point on Airbender Island. All three of them are thrumming with adrenaline, flushed and bright-eyed and sagging a little with exhaustion. He straightens what is left of his shirt and jacket and is just about to open his mouth and excuse himself to go send word to Bumi, who owes him an unprecedented 1000 yuan for self-restraint this time.

Then someone just has to say it:

"We could have died today."

Bolin's mouth is soft and solemn, and his arms are crossed over his broad chest.

Iroh closes his eyes against the look of unearned admiration the kid turns his way.

"Really puts everything in perspective," Asami says quietly.

He tries to step aside and leave boy next to girl, but that just means that Bolin is pressed between them as Asami leans forward and wipes the ashes from Iroh's cheek.

Iroh sighs.

This is seriously the last time.


End file.
